El lado oscuro de la luna
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Era Lucy que tenía novio, era Lisanna que estaba rota. Eran ellas dos y sus muchos errores. –AU. Para Rev-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

**Parejas/personajes:** Lucy/Lisanna. Natsu/Lucy.

**Extensión:** 3287 palabras.

**Notas:** Me costó un mundo terminar esto, y ni yo estoy muy segura de qué es. En fin, va para Rev-chan, era su regalo de navidad pero el tiempo me paso volando, ¿a que se nota?

**Advertencias: **Escenas sexuales, mención a temas del mismo tipo. Temas fuertes. No digo más, sería spoiler.

**.**

* * *

**El lado oscuro de la luna.**

* * *

No era nada más que un error, uno totalmente evitable a la larga, pero que a la corta parecía inminente. Era Lucy, sonrisas tan brillantes como estrellas y un aura más radiante que el sol. Era Lucy y sus nostalgias similares al globo celeste, su amor rodante como las constelaciones, su presencia calma como la luna. Lucy siendo más necesaria que el cielo, que el día y la noche. Era Lucy, simplemente.

Era, por otro lado, Lisanna. La estrella caída, el meteoro estrellado, la luna nueva. Era Lisanna, la chica rota. Sonrisas igual de dulces, aura igual de cálida, nostalgias más profundas, un amor más desinteresado, una presencia tan calma que pasaba desapercibida. Era Lisanna cayendo, Lisanna oscura. Era Lisanna, simplemente.

Las dos, sencillamente eran las dos. Y Natsu.

Lucy se conoció con él, con ellos, en la secundaria. Se hicieron amigos, se quisieron, se hicieron novios y se graduaron juntos. En la universidad conoció a Lisanna. La amiga de la infancia, la que se fue, el pasado.

—Pero han sido años, Lisanna. —Sus amigos sonriéndole, presentándola.

Lisanna que parecía mejor que ella, más dulce, más cálida. Lisanna que parecía merecer más amor. Pero no lo tenía.

Porque era Lisanna, la del pasado. La que se fue, la que perdió tres años de su vida lejos de ellos y de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo te fue en el extranjero?

Un «Bien» tan bajito que sonaba a mentira.

—Ella es Lucy.

—Mucho gusto, Lucy.

Era nada más que un error, uno evitable. Parecía tan inminente, o quizás así lo quiso ver.

—¿Y fuiste al extranjero para?

—Estudios.

Eran ellas, las que no tardaron en ser amigas. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que esperaban los demás.

—Lucy es la novia de Natsu.

«Tú lo querías, ¿no?».

—Me alegra ver que Natsu encontró una chica tan dulce y linda.

«Tú lo querías, ¿no?».

—Es sorprendente que lo aguantes.

«Tú lo querías, ¿no?».

—Realmente eres un chico con suerte, Lucy es estupenda.

«Ya no».

Era Lisanna, que pasó gran parte de esa noche en el bar alejada, ajena. Lisanna, que nunca llamaba. Lisanna, siempre pensativa.

—¿Todo bien?

Lucy se la topó, un poco después de las presentaciones de rigor, en una pequeña tienda de esas 24/7. Había oído de ella incluso antes de que volviera y a causa de eso le llamaba la atención, la imaginaba... distinta. La hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfam, mejor amiga de Natsu, una chica dulce y comprensiva. Siempre sonreía, siempre era amable, de esas personas que te pueden querer a pesar de todo. Se había marchado para estudiar lejos tras conseguir una beca, había partido sola y había estado tres años en un país extraño sin conocidos. Enviaba cartas sagradas, nunca se retrasaba en los mensajes, le fue bien en todos sus ramos. Lucy simplemente la imaginaba diferente.

Era más melancólica de lo que pensó, más callada. «Tal vez aún no se acostumbra después de tanto tiempo, fueron tres años».

—Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Los ojos de Lisanna eran azules, tan profundos como los de sus hermanos.

Pero al fondo no se vislumbraba ni un deje de malicia ni tampoco una bondad infinita, al fondo no había nada. Quizás era porque no la había conocido antes, pero parecía ser la única en notarlo.

—Pareces triste.

Se veía... rota.

—¿De verdad?

Se contemplaron durante largos segundos. Tras eso, Lucy solo atino a sonreír.

—Un poco —dijo, amigable.

Pasaron la noche juntas, conversando. Es que eran ellas, que se llevaban bien, que no tardaron en ser amigas.

Ellas, y su error.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Natsu?

Comían un helado juntas, en un local cualquiera, cuando la curiosidad pudo más con Lucy. Todos lo comentaban al verlas hablar, que Lisanna debería estar celosa, que Lucy debería sentirse amenazada.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Es que...

Silencio. Se sintió tonta, después de todo no tenía que escuchar a los demás, aceptar que le metieran dudas en la cabeza.

—Prometimos casarnos cuando grandes —dijo Lisanna tras unos segundos, la sorprendió—. Por supuesto, no fue más que palabrería tonta de niños. No pasó nada entre nosotros, Lucy, simplemente fuimos y somos amigos, nada más.

Se sintió aún más tonta tras esa respuesta.

—Lamento preguntar.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que opinan los demás, sé que parece que me gustaba, pero no es así.

—No te gusta Natsu.

—No, en lo absoluto.

Otro pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que se sonrieron. Dulce, cálido, la hilera de dientes brillando como estrellas en sus labios. Y el primer error, saliendo de la boca de Lucy.

—Me alegro, así no tengo que preocuparme porque me roben al novio.

Una broma. Estrellas fugases. La sonrisa desapareció.

—No, no tienes porqué.

«Es imposible que me guste _algo_ como Natsu».

Salidas a tiendas, pequeñas comidas juntas, noches de película, paseos por los parques. Eran amigas.

—Es que yo nunca he salido de esta ciudad —explicó Lucy, dándole un motivo a su pregunta.

—No era la gran cosa.

—Venga, no digas eso, una ciudad ajena siempre es la gran cosa al comienzo.

—Al comienzo, ya han pasado tres años, ya no es la gran cosa.

—Pero lo fue.

—Ya ni me acuerdo del sentimiento.

Lucy hizo un puchero, uno lindo. Era linda.

Se juntaron, ese fin de mes, con los demás en el mismo bar donde se reunieron con Lisanna tras tres largos años. Comieron, bebieron y conversaron. Se marcharon cada uno a su casa. Cuando se iba, el segundo error.

—¿No te marchas, Lisanna?

Lisanna sonrió, una hilera de estrellas caídas, los ojos vacíos. Las mejillas rojas por causa del alcohol, la voz titubeante, el cuerpo tambaleante.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque soy una extraña, en mi casa, con mis amigos, en todas partes. Salvo contigo, Lucy, tú no miras hacia el pasado cuando me ves, no esperas viejos tiempos de mí. No siento que has cambiado, no puedo, no pienso en el tiempo perdido contigo». Ante ella era Lisanna, simplemente Lisanna. Ella llorándole contra el pecho, apretando su camisa, flaqueando ante su presencia. «Es que me siento sola, Lucy». Porque ya no era Lisanna, no era la Lisanna de antaño, la Lisanna de la que le hablaron, la Lisanna que todos esperaban. «Es que no me siento yo».

—Tú siempre serás Lisanna.

Los errores siempre salieron de su boca.

La noche fue lenta, sentadas en una de las mesas del bar, con Lisanna dormitando en su hombro.

«Siempre. Para mí, siempre serás Lisanna».

Su amiga y nada más. Nada más, ¿verdad?

Solo Lisanna, la que nunca llamaba. Le molestaba, que no respondiera el teléfono, que no contestara los correos. Le molestaba que la evadiera.

«Te molestó flaquear ante mí, ¿es eso?».

Se supone que eran amigas, solo ellas dos. Y Natsu.

—¿No contesta? —La sorpresa era genuina—. Pero si yo hable con ella hace nada.

«Él sí y yo no».

—¿De verdad?

—Conmigo igual —Erza se alzó de hombros—. Tal vez solo la has pillado ocupada.

Lucy frunció el ceño, porque eso era mentira, no lo dudaba. Lisanna la evadía. No entendía las razones de ello, pero decidió no pensar más en eso, porque estaba sentida.

Era su viernes de película pero

—¿Quieres salir?

—Claro.

Pero Natsu era su novio, y lo normal era que los novios pasaran tiempo juntos.

Lo normal también habría sido no cometer ese error.

—¿Lisanna?

Sentada en su entrada, paciente. Las una y pico de la mañana, menos diez grados. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Y la respuesta que era obvia.

—Es viernes de película.

Silencio.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso dímelo tú, me has estado evitando.

Pudo negarlo, pero la joven frente a ella solo se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento.

—Ven, entremos, te debes estar helando aquí afuera.

Estaba pálida, para empezar. Le tendió un suéter apenas llegaron a su cuarto, pues tiritaba. Un chocolate caliente habría venido bien, un café. ¿Por qué no tenía nada?

—Ten. —Le tendió un vaso.

Lisanna, sentada al borde de su cama, la miró interrogante.

—¿Qué es?

Lucy sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

—Vodka —respondió—. Es de mi padre, no tengo nada más y te calentará el cuerpo.

—Ya veo. Gracias.

Lisanna aceptó el vaso, y ella solo atinó a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Entonces —musitó—, ¿por qué me evitas?

—No te estoy evitando.

—Pero lo hiciste. Evitabas. ¡Da lo mismo! ¿Por qué?

Espero. Lisanna no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Es que —silencio—, tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

«De que me rechaces».

—Es solo que... estando juntas, allá, me dí cuenta que —tragó— que yo... No es importante, solo...

—¿Qué es?

—Es que me sentí tonta, y me dio algo de vergüenza darte la cara porque... porque creo que fui una tonta, soltándote todo eso. —«Y es que si hubiera estado más borracha habría soltado más cosas».

Lucy bajó la mirada al piso. No estaba muy segura de qué pensar de eso, o qué responder. No había esperado esa respuesta, para empezar. Para empezar, ¿por qué se supone habría de hacerla esperado?

—No fue tonto —pronunció al fin. No alzó la vista, no estaba interesada en saber si tenía o no la atención de Lisanna. No dudaba que era un sí—. Si te sentías mal, entonces está bien que quieras compañía.

—¿Lucy?

—No sé como decirlo, solo... La cosa es que si te sientes mal puedes contar conmigo, o algo así. No es tonto si te cuesta adaptarte tras tres años lejos.

Hubo un silencio, y fue tan extenso e incómodo que tuvo que alzar la mirada para cerciorarse de que Lisanna seguía viva, de que aún estaba a su lado. El silencio continuó, porque no sabía qué más decir. La menor de los Strauss siempre le había parecido triste, desde que la conoció —harían unos meses— tuvo esa impresión de ella. Lucía rota.

—Lisanna.

Llamó porque esperaba respuesta, vida de ella, algo que le dijera que ahora todo estaba bien.

—Gracias.

Fue todo. Lucy se quedo estática, tratando de dilucidar cuál era el problema, porque nada podía simplemente sentirse bien con Lisanna. Es como si todo estuviera mal, siempre.

—Puedes —se detuvo, insegura. La otra chica (femenino) la miró interrogante—, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres.

Ya debían pasar de las dos de la mañana, no iba a decirle «vuelve a tu casa, lejos de mí». ¿Y por qué quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan incómodo cerca de Lisanna?

—Gracias.

Lisanna se terminó el vaso de Vodka, luego fue al baño. Lucy se quedo, quieta y tiesa como un palo, en la cama, pensando. Y es que tal vez debía preparar otra cama, o acondicionar el sofá, o algo.

—No traje pijama así que...

Y es que Lisanna la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, solo con su playera. _Por supuesto, tonta, los pantalones la incomodarían para dormir_. ¿Y por qué ocupaba ropa tan ligera en pleno invierno? _De seguro no esperaba quedarse hasta tan tarde afuera de tu casa. Y ya se sacó el delgado chaleco que traía, y el suéter que le diste. _«Solo falta que se saque la playera, y la ropa interior». _Entonces quedaría desnuda, genio._

Sonrió, boba y tonta sonrisa. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

—No importa.

—¿Dónde duermo?

«Conmigo».

—Bueno —rió, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriendola—, esto es inesperado, así que no tuve tiempo de preparar nada.

—Ah.

—Lo siento. Pero mi cama es grande, cabemos las dos.

—Ah.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Tensión?

Durmieron juntas, pegada la una a la otra porque la cama no era tan grande. Lisanna con las piernas desnudas y su delgada playera tapándole el torso. Lucy pensó que le daría frío —¡pues claro que le daría frío!— así que la abrazó. Con los rostros a centímetros y los pechos tocándose. Durmieron, nada más. ¿Qué más iban a hacer?

Pero la mañana fue extraña. Y la tarde. Y la noche siguiente. Todos los días que le siguieron fueron extraños. Hasta el viernes siguiente.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Fue repentino, por supuesto que lo fue.

—No traje pijama.

_Pero lo prefieres así, ¿no, Lucy?_

—No importa. Tampoco es como que yo me haya preparado. —_Solo hay una cama_—. Simplemente, pensé que sería divertido.

«Como las pijamadas que tenemos con las demás, solo que sin las demás, solo nosotras en una cama».

—Supongo que no tengo problema. Deja que llame a mis hermanos.

_No, claro que no hay problema en que durmamos juntas. Somos amigas, ¿por qué habría problema en ello?_

Además, Lucy tenía novio, y era Natsu, y era su novio (masculino), noviO.

Aun así la había invitado a dormir, como la vez anterior, y lo siguió haciendo, todos los viernes. Era curioso, porque era rutina y Lisanna nunca llevaba pijama, y siempre dormían en su cama a pesar de que Virgo ya le había ofrecido en una ocasión acomodar el cuarto de invitados.

—No es necesario. —_Me gusta que duerma conmigo, en mi cama, a centímetros de mí._

No tenía nada de malo. Eran chicas, amigas, compañeras. No tenía porqué tener algo malo.

Hasta que llegó el verano. Los pijamas de polar de Lucy desaparecieron, dando paso a sus camisolas. Ligeras, cortas, pequeñas. Lisanna nunca llevaba pijama, solo que últimamente hacía demasiado calor hasta para una playera, sobre todo en las noches.

—¿Puedo...?

—¿Qué? —Nada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Puedo dormir en ropa interior? —_Mierda_—. ¿O te molesta?

—No, claro que no. —«Claro que sí».

Fue tortuoso, tan tortuoso, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto. Lo peor es que ninguna lograba conciliar el sueño, y estaban a centímetros. Era chicas. CHICAS. Pero cuando el sueño empezó a vencer a la Strauss, a la pequeña hermanita, la mano de Lucy le rozó la pierna; y no era raro, claro que no, se rozaban toda la noche, pero esa noche hacía tanto calor.

Lisanna se sobresaltó, la respiración agitada. A Lucy se le cortó el aliento.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

Mierda. Hacía calor.

Era tortuoso, porque no quito la mano, todavía estaba ahí, sobre su pierna. Debería haberla quitado, no haberla movido. Fue su error. Siempre los errores eran suyos, pero no era su culpa, no era exclusivamente su culpa, porque Lisanna no le dijo nada cuando la mano subió hasta que ya no estaba en la pierna. La cadera, el vientre. Más abajo. Fue una pequeña presión con los dedos, nada más, suave pero precisa. Lisanna soltó un suspiro y se tenso, en lo que Lucy notaba su respiración agitada. Y señor, tenía calor, tanto calor. Presionó un poco más fuerte. Lisanna retiró su mano.

—¡No! —Y huyó.

Tirada de espalda contra la cama, con calor —_Señor, ¿por qué hace tanto calor?_— comenzó a sentirse mal. Eran chicas, ambas mujeres, y ella tenía novio.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Lisanna?

La casa a esas horas estaba vacía. Sin el servicio y con su padre lejos, era la viva imagen del silencio. Nadie respondió a su llamado. Siguió bajando, llegó hasta el salón y... la puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

—¿Lisanna? —Se desesperó.

¿Y si había salido? No le habría dado tiempo de vestirse, de tomar sus cosas. Ella no habría salido en ropa interior a la calle, ¿cierto?

Corrió, olvidándose de que ella estaba en pijama. Por suerte la albina tampoco había corrido mucho, se había detenido en la primera esquina.

—¡Lisanna! —Lucy la cogió del brazo, más asustada de lo que había estado en toda su vida—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¿Cómo que qué creo...?

—¡Estás en ropa interior! —acalló cualquier tipo de reclamo—. ¡Salir así a la calle! ¡Y si te pasaba algo! —Se le cortaba la respiración ante la idea.

Una chica en ropa interior a las tantas de la madrugada. Era obvio, ¿no?

—Ya... —Se calló. «Ya me ha pasado algo». Lucy no tenía por qué saberlo, nadie tenía por qué saberlo. No podía decirlo y a punto había estado. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella?

Así que lloró. Porque la vida era injusta, porque era fea, sucia, porque se detestaba a sí misma y porque definitivamente no merecía a alguien como Lucy. Y eran chicas. También lloró por eso, porque era mujer.

Pero Lucy solo la abrazó, porque aún estaba algo asustada, y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban de vuelta en la casa haciéndolo sobre el sofá, y eso estaba mal. Pero les daba lo mismo. Lucy le quitó la estúpida ropa interior mientras sentía unas manos sobre su trasero y eso se sentía bien, besándose en lo que jadeaban. Recorriéndole el cuerpo, la mano bajando hasta donde antes había estado, presionando como antes. Fuerte, excitada, notando su mano humedecerse. Lisanna ya le había sacado la camisola y hacía lo mismo con su ropa interior. Presionó más fuerte. Estaba tan mojada y se sentía tan bien. Jadeo, sintiéndose bien.

Esa noche se sintió tan bien.

Luego llegó la mañana y con ella el arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué se arrepentía, verdad?

No, la verdad es que no, pero eso no iba a cambiar nada.

—Tengo novio.

Sí, nada iba a cambiar.

—Lo sé.

Eran chicas, y eso ya era un problema, pero es que si hubieran sido solo dos chicas tal vez hubiera sido más fácil. Pero no eran solo ellas dos, eran ellas dos y Natsu.

Lisanna no volvió a poner un pie dentro de su casa.

Culpa, culpa, culpa. No era arrepentimiento, era culpa. Porque tenía novio, y ese novio no se merecía una novia infiel y lesbiana.

Así que fue solo un error, eso fue. También fue un error decirlo. Esa noche en el bar con todos los demás, bebiendo como idiota —y así tal vez la cerveza tenga la culpa— y sintiéndose culpable. Fue un error decirlo cuando tuvo un momento a solas con Lisanna.

—Fue un error. —Se moría de ganas de haber estado lo suficientemente borracha para mandar eso a la mierda y haberlo hecho de nuevo, pero no había bebido lo suficiente.

Lisanna no le dijo nada, pero fue la última conversación que sostuvieron.

—Es que no puedo dormir —dijo, días después, frente al tipo de la farmacia.

«Es que no puedo dormir porque pienso en ella y me tiro toda la noche llorando, ¿sabe?».

—¿No tiene receta medica?

«¿Y qué voy a decir? ¿Me gusta mi mejor amiga pero tiene novio. Novio, con o. Amiga, con a?».

—No. ¿No hay nada que pueda darme? —Le iba a pagar igual, ¿importaba en verdad?

Total, no era la mejor y más legal farmacia del mundo.

—Veré que tengo.

—Gracias.

«Gracias por solo pensar en el dinero, por no preguntar y no preocuparse por mí. Nadie lo hace, ¿sabe? Aunque creo que es mi culpa, porque nunca les dije nada, nunca confíe en ellos. Pero y si me rechazaban, ¿que haría yo entonces? Por eso no podía decirles nada sobre él y sobre aquello, simplemente no podía».

—Tenga.

—Gracias.

Compró. Pero Lisanna no quería dormir. «¿Y para qué?».

Lucy ni siquiera halla por dónde empezar a arrepentirse. ¿Por cuál de todos los errores?

Lisanna no quería dormir, tampoco quería desperdiciar el dinero gastado, así que se tragó la caja entera de una, cada pastilla contenida.

Claro que lo que harás no es precisamente dormir así.

Lucy lloró cuando lo supo, lloró más que Mira y que Elfman, más que Natsu y los demás. Porque era su culpa, lo mínimo era que se arrepintiera más que todos. Y es que ellos lamentaban no haber notado nada, ella lamentaba no haber hecho nunca nada.

Porque le gustaba Lisanna, siempre le gustó Lisanna. Pero Lisanna estaba rota, así la conoció ella.

Le gustaba la Lisanna rota, así que nunca se preocupó de repararla.

* * *

**Espero te haya gustado, Rev-chan, lamento la tardanza.**

**Ahora, me voy a luchar por tener lo de San Valentín.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
